Speed Addicts
by That-SONICxDASHIE-guy
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog goes against his equestrian rival for the most FASTEST race the whole world has seen. (Please check it out, and let me know if this is good enough to be extended) ONE SHOT


Speed Addicts.

This is only suppose to be a one shot short, but if you guys like it, i can extend it :) , i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dust sprang up with a massive whoosh as two speed demons ran and flew over the ground at blistering speed. The two looked at each other, their muzzles embellishing a prideful smirk, as they both kicked it into high gear.

They've planned out this race since the last winter Wrap Up, and today was the day, the FASTEST, most ANTICIPATED race ever in Ponyville- no, Canterlot- No ! , in all Equestria!- NO ! In the WHOLE UNIVERSE!

Shadow and Pinkie Pie kept up with the race from above in Pinkie's Party Balloon. Shadow kept his sharp eye on the two with a high powered film camera and Pinkie commentated loudly into a mic for all of Canterlot to witness the phenomenal race.

Massive television screens were set up around the Canterlot Commons where the witnesses of the race were gathered , and waiting for the two to finish the race. Rarity made a killing off of #TeamSonic and #TeamDash T-shirts and clothing accessories. While Applejack made a fortune selling apple themed treats for the occasion. Tails was standing beside Twilight making final adjustments on his custom 15,000 frames per second camera to judge who won whilst Twilight hovered over him like a hawk, desperate for him to merely ask for a tool so she could provide him with said tool. Knuckles shouted loudly with his #TeamSonic hat on and foam "Thumbs-Up" mitt, waving it around. Amy though, Screamed the loudest as "her" hedgehog gained the lead over a steep downhill advantage. And we can't forget the tons of Sonic fangirls that huddled around Amy, joining in the verbose battle cry of admiration. And of course our very own Vinyl Scratch was there droppin' bombs and fresh beats keeping the crowd alive.

"You tired yet pony?!" Sonic yelled over the rushing air at Rainbow Dash who eyed a upcoming, steep hill with mischievousness in her eyes.

" Not as tired as you'll be Sonic!"  
She stopped flapping her strong wings as she used her momentum to propel her up and over the hill with ease.

Sonic on the other hand lost a lot of vital speed running up the grassy hill that fared well against him.

"AND RAINBOW DASH TAKES THE LEAD!" The party pony hollers into the mic and Shadow zoomed in on the speeding, cerulean pegasus. She winks at the camera and puts her heart and soul into everything she had, desperate to take the race before her adversary could catch up.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES EVERYPONY! what is Rainbow Dash do-.." Pinkie Pie stares as Rainbow Dash gains altitude at a exponential, rapid incline, wings pumping hard; Shadow kept up with her at every movement. Ever since he and his friends has gotten to Equestria about a year ago he had never seen the Sonic Rainboom. Looks like it's his lucky day.

A monstrous crack rang out from the monitor speakers and blasted into the ears of the ponies and the Sonic team, earning a very sonorous roar of applause and cheering from the fanboys and fangirls of Rainbow Dash. Applejack laughed as she now was standing beside Knuckles. The Enchinda jaw fell as he witnessed Rainbow Dash's speed increase 10 fold. He slowly reached into his "pocket" and drew out a bag of bits, handing them to Applejack.

Sonic ran swiftly to catch up until a very beautiful, awesome corona of the light spectrum blazed across the sky. he was then blundered by the belly throbbing *thump* of the sound barrier breaking. Sonic narrowed his eyes and got serious.

"LOOKS LIKE DASHIE HAVE THIS RACE EVERYONE ! CLOSING ALL BETS ! DASHIE GOT THIS RACE IN THE BAG ! " screamed the overly joyous Pinkie into the mic.

"Don't be so sure." Shadow butted in, implying that Sonic is not done yet. He angled the camera back at Sonic as he started to dip down lower to the ground as he gained speed rapidly.

Sonic narrowed his eyes towards the disappearing rainbow trail and smirked. 

* * *

Rainbow Dash smiled as she could see the outer boundaries of Equestria come into view and the tiny image of the Canterlot castle came into her sight.

She gritted her teeth and pumped her wings harder eager to end this race as quickly as possible. The cerulean pegasus looked down on her chest and eyed the tiny vial of purple colored potion.

"Told that egghead i didn't need it." She said cockily. Then she suddenly heard a crack in the distance behind her, knowing it was Sonic breaking the sound barrier. She then looked back at her vial, a quick look of desperation to win sparkled in her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly she looked back and saw something golden.

"Told yah," Shadow said curtly.

Pinkie stared in amazement and i mean, UTTER amazement as she saw Sonic flash a gold color then boosting off faster than the camera could keep up with him.

Shadow smirked and snapped his fingers to teleport the balloon to Sonic's new position.

* * *

Sonic flew in a golden blur towards the rainbow trail just as his sharp, Crimson eyes saw the speeding pegasus look back in shock at him she began tinkering with something on her neck. He gained up quicker on her until she gulped down something with haste.

Within a few seconds she started to slow down, her rainbow trail in the sky started to go in flux and Sonic felt a familiar surge of energy coming off of her in waves.

The same exact feeling he gets just before he uses Time Control. Sonic charges up his emeralds inside of himself and focused hard within himself.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS HAPPENING ?! LOOKS LIKE SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH IS ACTING PRETTY CRAZY!" Pinkie pie hollers into the mic, Shadow catching every moment of it.

He took his eye off the camera as he started to feel the energy that was pulsating off of Rainbow Dash. "No way." He said under his breath.

The two speeding speedsters sped speedily towards the finish line at sub hyper speed. Just right before they crossed over the finish line Rainbow Dash's body went into a paragon of flux while Sonic's flashed a brilliant white color then they both disappeared with a ear-shattering crack.

* * *

"Sonic has been in hundreds of races and he NEVER loses !" Tails argued at Twilight who stood beside him even closer than before.

"But look at the velocity Rainbow Dash is going, with my calculations she should be here within 1 minute. Anything Sonic could do wont help him out now."

"Just you wait,.."

Just then the speed barrier from Sonic's cracked, ringing in the speakers and Tails smiled and looked back at Twilight.

"Told yah"

* * *

The sonic team and the rest of the mane 6 stood by the speed cameras waiting for their friends' arrival over the finish line. They looked on with anticipation.

Tails could see them both coming in dangerously fast and several sensors went off in Tails's smart pad he was carrying with him for diagnostics. Tails's face became frightened as he double checked his sensors and screamed to the top of his lungs "EVERYPONY GET DOWN!", sadly only the mane6 , his friends and a few bystanders heard his shout and just as Sonic and Rainbow Dash came into the vicinity, then disappearing with a mighty, extrapolated CRACK that stunned and collapsed anypony that didnt get down or was behind something sturdy.

After a few seconds of silence the Mane6 and Sonic team got up on their feet and looked around for their speedy friends.

Seeing the whole thing, Shadow teleported out of the balloon and materialized next to knuckles and looked where Sonic ad Rainbow dash disappeared to. Totally in shock at what happened.

Where did they go?


End file.
